one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Avenger
Avenger (エーブンジャー, Eebunjaa) is an incredibly powerful Esper ranking above even Tatsumaki in terms of raw power. She is also an Independent Hero, however she has been estimated to be at a level potentially above even S-Rank. Appearance Avenger is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. On her left thigh, there is a distinct, fairy-like tattoo. Avenger is widely known for her beauty, being a common feature in many beauty magazines around the world. Avenger’s most commonly seen attire is a strapless, ankle-length black dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a white, rumpled hemline, which connects the sleeves to the main dress. Avenger also wears dark red high-heeled shoes, and accessorizes with a small black matching ribbon around her neck, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Personality Relationships Background Powers & Abilities Telekinesis: Avenger's most potent power, she wields it with unmatched potential. It has no known limit as of yet, as Avenger has been seen lifting an entirely island with minimal effort, and even using it as a weapon. Using Telekinesis, Avenger can fly, create barriers, levitate herself, others and objects, manipulate molecules to simulate heat and cold, etc. She has lifted entire buildings with complete ease, and thrown them across the expanse of an entire city. However, her true psionic power was shown when she was even able to cause a temporal distortion bubble to slow down a villain with superhuman speed, a feat which has caused many organisations around the world, both good and bad, to dub her as an Omnikinetic, a being of incredible power, capable of taking on God-Tier threats solo. Telepathy: Avenger is an incredible Telepath, able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs), with commands and even outright pain. Avenger is able to cloak her own mind (as well as others) perfectly, implant false memories, manipulate mental functions, cause hallucinations, and even induce psychosomatic illusions (capable of causing physical damage). Empathy: Avenger has displayed the ability to link, induce and manipulate the emotions of others. Her Empathic power even stretches into animals, and even plantlife. Teleportation: Avenger is capable of teleporting across the entire planet, and even into the vast reaches of outer space. Power Absorption: Through physical contact, Avenger is able to absorb the powers, abilities/skills, memories and even the life-force of other sentient beings to use for her own convenience. So far, the absorbed powers and abilities have proved to remain within her permanently, however the memories do eventually fade, and the absorbed life-force adds to her own; granting her eternal youth. If she wills it, the absorption process can cause extreme pain upon the target, however if it is an ally, it is completely painless and quick. *'Demon Physiology': After absorbing the totality of three separate God-Tier Monsters, Avenger has gained the ability to merge their physiologies with her own, and take on a demonic appearance, with each one varying depending on the monster she uses. **'Elemental Manipulation' **'Dark Magic' **'Flight' *'Superhuman Physiology': After fighting against an incredible powerful superhuman, Avenger had to make the worst choice, to save the United Kingdom during a visit; she had to kill the enemy due to his extreme power level, which effectively gave her his levels of superhuman strength, durability, invulnerability and speed. Quotes "Just because someone lets tears flow, does not mean they are weak. It means they have finally been set free. They have been strong for too long." -- Avenger to her younger brother. Trivia *Avenger is based upon, physically and personality-wise, Mirajane from the Fairy Tail series. *Avenger's voice actress is Monica Rial. *The author designed Avenger to essentially be the psionic version of Saitama.